WestAllen what led to the kiss pics spoilers we saw The flash
by Imissbeatrice
Summary: : romance, kisses, break ups, hugs, tears, love is the highlight of this story.. Ah I love the flash TV series so much and I love #WestAllen (Barry and Iris) so much. After I saw the westallen kiss pics, ideas came popping in my head. Oh and i wrote Barry West instead of Barry Allen in the characters introduction category and i don't know how to correct it, i apologize LOL.


Title: westAllen (Barry and Iris what led to the kiss pics spoilers we saw)

Writer: Beatrice martha

Characters: Barry west, Iris west, Joe West, Eddie

Disclaimer: I don't own any character here just the idea of what happened after Barry Allen confessed his love for Iris West in The Flash in the flash mid season finale and what may have led to the kiss pics (spoilers) that we saw….

Length: ONE HITTER

Description: romance, kisses, break ups, hugs, tears, love is the highlight of this story.. Ah I love the flash TV series so much and I love #WestAllen (Barry and Iris) so much. After I saw the westallen kiss pics, ideas came popping in my head, why not write a fan fic about these two? And here I am.. I haven't writing a fanfic in ages and I took two hours to write this. I apologize for any mistakes I made.. Oh and this starts after the confession, Barry's love confession which I thought was beautifully written, an award winning writer who wrote it.

ENJOY!

After he confessed how he felt for her. After he told her all he had tried to tell her in the years before but failed. After he had told her how much he loved her, how he loved her even before he knew what the word love meant, what she made him feel, Barry Allen couldn't find it in himself living in the same roof with Iris West. He couldn't face her; he couldn't bear seeing her every morning, every night, and all day everyday in the house. On top of all he couldn't take it seeing her with her boyfriend Eddie, Not that he would do anything to hurt him or try to break them up. Well, that would make him happy lets speak the truth but Iris would be sad. Barry wouldn't want to see Iris sad, he would never want to make her cry or watch her cry. All that mattered to Barry was for Iris to be happy, to be happy even if it was with someone else and not him. That's why he told them at that Christmas night, that he was happy for them. Even though it did hurt, did hurt so much to see them together, God! It felt like he's been stabbed with a knife, like his heart was being torn in to two with bear hands, God! They were moving in together, his heart sank when Iris told him, but best believe it; he meant every single word he told them. If he told them he was happy for them, he meant every single word.

Barry Allen had to move out of the house without Iris's awareness; because she had not yet moved in with Eddie, he had to move out of the house when she was not in the house. On that day Barry had woken up very early in the morning and hurried out to work. Barry was trying so hard to avoid seeing iris or her seeing him. He would leave so early in the morning and come back in the house late at night when Iris was asleep. Ever since he confessed his love for her in the most pure way, in the most pure words that came straight from his heart, in the most pure way without expecting anything, Barry was scared of facing her, he was scared to talk it all out with her, he was also somehow embarrassed, he was afraid that she didn't feel the same, he was scared that she would reject him; well, not that she said anything but her being silent all through out the confession broke him even more. He was afraid of everything changing between them, which ironically did.

************** Flash back ****

Barry had told Joe that he finally told Iris about his true feelings towards her.

''Joe i…i.. I finally told iris, I told her''

Joe raised his head to look at a drunken messy teary Barry standing in front of him, who infact was holding his bottle of tequila which was half empty but indeed was his fourth bottle. Barry had gotten really wasted that night.

''But you don't look happy son'' standing up Joe said trying to help Barry sit down. Barry couldn't even walk properly but somehow he knew everything he was saying and heard everything that was being said.

''What happened son?'' Joe was really concerned with the condition of his adopted son..

''When I told her, she just, she didn't say anything, she kept crying. I think she hates me now'' Barry said as he buried his head on his palms

******End of flash back ****

''Are you sure about this son?'' Joe west asked worriedly.

Joe West and Barry Allen had gone back in the house to pick up Barry's things. Joe was helping him to move all his things to his new apartment.

''Yea I'm sure about this, it's the best thing for me and Iris. Plus I need to process all these before I face her''

Barry knew he couldn't hide or avoid Iris forever, sooner or later they would have to talk but that soon, isn't now He thought.

Iris had not seen Barry in days; she missed him, it's like something was missing in her life. When he told her he was afraid of losing her that he did, God, she wanted to scream, to scream that he would never lose her but instead she stayed silent, silent without uttering a word because she was shocked, she was emotional. For all these years it was her, it was her all along that Barry loved, remembering all the hugs they gave each other, kisses on the cheek, how Barry Cared for her in some special way, How could she have not known? How could she have not seen it? OH MY GOD remembering all the girls she tried to hook him up with, FELICITY for example, when all along he was in love with her, only her.

Iris west could imagine all the pain Barry went through trying to hide his true feelings from her or anyone. All the pain he felt whenever he saw her and Eddie and top of all she would kiss Eddie in front of her. Iris was still confused and had not yet moved in with Eddie as he had proposed to her days before.

''Hey babe'' Eddie said as he walked towards Iris to kiss her.

Iris had visited Eddie at work to tell him something that she couldn't do also she expected to see Barry there. She hadn't seen him in weeks now; she wondered how he was doing. Her father Joe had told her that Barry had moved out of the house but she knew why. It was all because of her, he was trying to avoid her.

''Hey'' iris said.. ''Eddie can I have some minutes, lets go grab coffee, tea or something to eat? There's something I want to tell you''

''Okay babe, infact I was just heading to lunch'' Eddie threw away some papers he was holding on the table grabbed his phone and headed out with Iris.

They both walked in the elevator but as the door was closing, Eddie spotted Barry '' Hey Barry, do you want to get in with us?'' Eddie shouted.

Barry looked shocked, shocked to see iris. He had tried so hard to avoid her and this time he was going to avoid her too.

''Ummm you guys go ahead, i..i ..i think I forgot something, I will go back to get it.. Thanks'' Barry pretended to have forgotten something because he wasn't ready to confront Iris while Iris's heart jumped to finally see him again. ''no, I'm not ready for this'' Barry said to himself''

''yumm this is delicious'' Iris said after they had ordered food.

''I Agree'' Eddie said smiling back at her. ''so babe, when are you moving in with me?''

There it goes, Eddie had asked iris when she would move in with him for the third time. At first, she said she would move in with him but with Barry's confession, everything that had happened, she was confused and she was having so much to deal with and to think about. She told Eddie she would move in with him after a few days. A week went by she told him to give her more time the second time he asked her but she lied. She just didn't want to move in with him, she just didn't know how to tell him that.

''Umm Eddie that's..That's the thing'' she said.

''Babe what's wrong?'' Eddie asked worriedly as he raised his hand to put it above hers on the table. ''is everything okay babe?''

'' Eddie I don't know how to say this, i..i.. I can't, I can't move in with you, at least not now, not yet'' Iris tried hard as possible to point out her words in a way that wouldn't hurt him. After all she cared about him, she cared for him

''what do you mean Iris?'' Eddie asked as he quickly got his hand off hers and off the table.

''Eddie, you see, we have only been together for one year, I think I'm not ready to move in yet or making such a big step yet''

''I see what's going on here'' Eddie was getting heated up.

''See what?'' Iris asked.

''Please iris! Don't take me for a fool, I have tried everything, I have tried everything to make you love me''

''Eddie I like you, you are a good…..'' before she could Finnish, Eddie was standing up and yelling.

''God lord! like and love are two different things Iris, you like me but you do not love me. I'm so tired of trying, trying to make this work, trying to love you when actually your heart is somewhere else, MY GOD IRIS, look at you? You even wear his ring around your neck always, I can't Iris, I don't know, I'm done'' He threw the bill furiously on the table grabbed his coat and left the restaurant.

''Eddie'' Iris called out to him but before she could finish he had already disappeared.

Iris didn't dare move off the chair, she was crying, she had to think. she had to do something that she could have done a long time ago , on top of all, Eddie was right, she liked him but not love him and not to mention how the people at the restaurant were staring at her, she hadn't realized that they were watching and heard everything, she slide in the chair and hide her head using her left hand ''this is embarrassing'' she thought.

Iris was standing in front of Barry's apartment. She had asked her father for Barry's apartment address earlier that day and there she was. ''It's now or never Iris'' she said to herself as she attempted to knock on Barry's door and she dared to.

She knocked several times with no answer; she even called out his name but nothing. Luckily an old woman who came out from the next room told her Barry was not there and was probably walking around in the park lake near by.

Iris west went to look for Barry there, there weren't many people so it was easy to find him but the bad thing was, it was getting dark and she had to go home soon. ''Home can wait, butthis can't wait '' she thought to herself.

There he was sitting by the lake, throwing stones in water. He looked so occupied with thoughts, lots of thoughts but she dared to move closer to him.

''Barry'' she called out his name.

Barry looked up to the direction where the voice was coming from and he was met with a nervous smiling Iris. He stood up nervously like he would faint or die just like he reacted at the Christmas night; when he congratulated Iris and Eddie. He was acting this way because he knew what was in store for him. Every inch of his body was shivering; he wasn't ready to confront her, not yet.

''Iris,…'' there was something about the way he would say her out name, God! How did she not notice all these years?

''why are you here iris, is everything okay?'' he noticed that she had been crying.

''just hold me Barry'' she whispered and he did so. He hugged her as she cried her heart out. GOD! She fit so well in his arms he thought. All he could do was rub her back confused.

''Iris what happened?'' Barry asked.

''it's Eddie, just everything'' his face fell hearing Eddie's name but also worried about her.

''What did he do to you? Tell me Iris, he will get it from me'' Barry said with his palms folded in to a punch..

''No, he didn't do anything, it's me…he broke up with me' Barry's jaws dropped and he broke off the hug, he held her arms with his hands..

''Iris'' he said with this look of a lot of concern, not that he was jumping with joy that they broke up, he was concerned. The girl in front of him was hurt, she was sad, Hell! She had being crying, if he ever caught Eddie, he would give him a punch or two for hurting the girl he loved.

There it is again, the way he said her name, with tender, gentle yet with a lot of feelings involved, Iris thought.

'' Barry I'm, we broke up because of you'' she spoke out.

''What do you mean because of me?'' Barry said as he remembered the day he confessed to her his love. OH GOD! ''Iris when I told you how I felt, I didn't mean, I didn't mean to hurt you, to be the cause of you and Eddie breaking up, Iris i….'' before he could Finnish, Iris cut him out…

'' Barry you see, I'm… the damage is already done, Eddie and I broke up because of how I feel, it's not anything you did, it's all me. i….I can't lie to you too. I have always, I have always waited for you to make the first move, because I'm traditional, I believe in the man making the first move. I have always given you hints for you to see that I loved you'' she looked down and continued but this time she didn't dare to look at him, she didn't dare to let their eyes meet. ''I have never had a boy friend in my life other than Eddie because i was there, There waiting for you Barry. when you went in to the coma, I thought I lost you, I thought you would never wake up and Eddie was there all through out, he was there for me Barry, he loved me, I didn't love him but he was so Good to me. I accepted to be his girlfriend thinking may be in time, may be I would come to love him but I didn't. I've loved you since we were kids and I still love you now, I'm so sorry when you confessed what you felt for me, I didn't say anything'' tears making way through her cheeks as Barry stood there and listened to every single word that she said. '' Barry I couldn't say anything because, i…''

Before she could finish, he interrupted her, he raised her head with his hand so he would make her look at him, So she could feel all the intense feelings that they both shared, all the love that was felt in every inch of their bodies, all the passion, all the tension .. ''Iris'' he said.

He moved closer and she was looking at him with all this desire that he felt it. Iris couldn't speak, she knew what he was going to do and she wanted it, her lips were begging for it. His both hands were on her face, he stared at her and she stared at him. She closed her eyes and He closed his eyes. None of them dared to fight it. Barry closed the gap between them as Iris opened her mouth a bit to let him in, his lips touched hers, he kissed her, she responded with pleasure. It was slow, passionate and gentle yet hungry, they didn't want to let go of each other but when they did, she was breathless and he was smiling. His hands were still on her face, few inches away from each other, their noses were touching side to side and their eyes still closed. It was like they never wanted that moment to end, it was like it was him and her only, that existed in that moment, the moment belonged to them.


End file.
